Mewtwo vs Cinder Fall
Description Which power-possessing being will triumph? Can Mewtwo cause Cinder's Fall? Or will Cinder make Mewtwo's chances of victory go up in flames? Interlude Power. There are some characters with so much of it, it's amazing to think that there are other characters in their universes that still put them to shame. We're talking about people and beings whose power levels are off the charts in worlds where leveling buildings and destroying mountains is an everyday thing for residents to do. We're talking about guys like: * Mewtwo, the genetically created Pokemon with a savage heart. * Cinder, the smoking servant to Salem with a fiery temper. It's almost time to compare their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Mewtwo In the realm of Pokemon, the world is filled to the brim with human trainers training powerful and mystical creatures in tune with the forces of Nature. Fire, Water, Grass, Poison, Flying, Ground, and much more were only the tip of the iceberg for the kind of diversity these creatures could have. From the cheeky Cherub and feeble Feebas to the boulder melting Charizard and mountain busting Tyranitar, Pokemon come in all forms of shapes and power levels. Not many Pokemon could call themselves the strongest (aside from Arceus, who's automatically the strongest being the creator god) of the Pokemon world. Not those born naturally, anyway. During an expedition, Dr. Fuji uncovered the remains of Mew, the ancestor of all non-Legendary Pokemon and one of the rarest yet strongest Pokemon in the world. Still struggling with the loss of his daughter, Amber, Fuji decided to try to clone both of them. Problem is, he needed some funding, which he got in the form of mob money from Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. In exchange for money for cloning and therefore resurrecting his daughter, Dr. Fuji promised Giovanni to clone the most powerful Pokemon. And you wanna know something? He succeeded. He created the most powerful Pokemon: Mewtwo. Raised in a test tube in a state of unconsciousness, Mewtwo met the clone of Amber as well as a clone of a Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle through some psychic link. They had some pretty fun times together in their minds, like being taught about the earth, sky, moon, and such. However, things took a turn for the worse (as it always does) when Amber, along with the other clones, died for good. With a heavy heart, Dr. Fuji erased all memory of Amber as he thought it would be too traumatic for the young Mewtwo to handle. However, when Mewtwo finally entered this world for real, it not only was pissed off at being treated like some lab experiment - an ITEM with no rights - it was also filled with feelings of grief and sadness with no memories whatsoever to explain why. These two events combined fueled Mewtwo into destroying the lab it was born in and killed the scientists inside, Fuji included. After laying waste to the lab, it met Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. Long story short, he told Mewtwo that he could help it control its new powers. Then it turned out, he was trying to use Mewtwo as a super slave, Mewtwo destroyed Team Rocket HQ and escaped, tried to destroy the planet, challenged and fought its "parent", Mew, turned Ash Ketchum to stone when he tried to stop the battle since a whole lot of innocent Pokemon were getting badly hurt, and Mewtwo realized through Ash's bravery and selflessness that humans weren't as bad or rotten as it previously thought. Well, not all of them. Anyway, it turns out that when Dr. Fuji tried to create the most powerful Pokemon (beside Arceus), he did a pretty damn good job of it. Mewtwo has a large plethora of versatile moves that most Pokemon could never even dream of achieving! Psycho Cut is a long range slashing attack made of pure energy, Shadow Ball is an orb of "psychic ghost energy that blows holes in stadiums" (-Boomstick), Counter returns the power of a previously landed physical blow with twice the force dealt (i.e if Mewtwo gets hit with a 2 ton attack and uses Counter, it'll strike back with 4 tons of force), Swift is a large storm of undodgeable golden ninja stars, Aura Sphere is a large orb of energy that cannot miss, Disable... well, disables a move that was just now used by an opponent, Barrier increases its durability, Safeguard prevents it from status ailments like poisoning, getting frozen or burned, and Psych Up means that if a foe powers up, Mewtwo will also power up by that same amount! For instance, say if its fighting Son Goku from DBZ (obviously) and he goes Super Saiyan, multiplying his power by 50. Well, Mewtwo's power will also multiply by 50 using Psych Up in this (entirely theoretical) instance! Future Sight is a powerful psychic attack that only hits its foe in the very near future (two game turns, about one-two real time minutes), Me First causes the user to use any move that its foe is about to use, Confusion is basically a mental fist (though it only rarely causes its namesake), and Guard Swap and Power Swap switches the foe's durability and physical strength with the user's! Protect is a move that 100% protects Mewtwo from receiving any pain or damage from even the strongest Pokemon moves like Hyper Beam or Giga Impact! Speaking of which, Mewtwo actually knows Hyper Beam naturally, a move so powerful that it can one-hit KO almost any normal Pokemon, and even a select few legendaries! Also, in case for some strange reason that its shield and barrier moves don't cut it, Mewtwo can also learn Recover, a move that heals it up to half of its full HP. Psychic is a move with two main styles or uses: One, as a huge wave of psychic energy that is nearly unavoidable, or as a powerful form of telekinesis used to pick foes up with the power of Mewtwo's mind as thrash them all over the place like a rag doll! However, recently, Mewtwo even gained its own signature move: Psystrike. Dealing only 20% less damage than Hyper Beam, Psystrike is practically unavoidable and can take down nearly any foe in only one or two hits! However, that isn't the end of Mewtwo's vast arsenal! Mewtwo has a special Ability called Pressure, an Ability most Legendary Pokemon possess that causes any and all foes, no matter how devoted or lazy, to exert twice as much energy as they normally do! Also, for some reason, it can also use a... massive spoon. Surprisingly effective and deadly in battle. Plus, unlike nearly every other Pokemon known to exist, Mewtwo can Mega Evolve on its own! Without the need or assistance of a Trainer! Like the official Mewtwo vs Shadow episode, Mewtwo will have its Mega Y form here. When it goes Mega, Mewtwo gains a huge boost in Speed, physical power, boosts in the power of its long range moves like Swift or Hyper Beam, and a boost in durability against other long range attacks. And finally, due to being a Psychic-Type Pokemon (and being the strongest in existence, no less), it can easily toy with, manipulate and erase the minds of dozens of people and Pokemon at once like its something that everyone should be able to do. There's no doubt that, with each of these skills and powers, Mewtwo has done things that definitely earned it the right to call itself one of the strongest Pokemon in existence! It was able to survive getting impaled twice simultaneously by Deoxys, defeated Giovanni - who is one of the strongest known Gym Leaders across the regions - and defeated a Legendary Articuno in a single Shadow Ball! It survived getting slammed into a stone stadium by Mew, along with several attacks from Genesect, a Mythical Pokemon who has a double advantage over it due to being a Bug-Steel type. It's so skilled in its psychic powers that it can teleport a 385 million ton lake! It can fly (yes, it can fly with its telekinesis) so fast in its Mega Y form that it could breach escape velocity, over 25,000 mph! Hell, it's so fast that one time, when multiple Genesect fired electric-based beams at it, it dodged the beams so fast that, when the scene was slowed down, the beams appeared to have been frozen in place when compared to how fast it was moving! That easily means that Mega Mewtwo Y is not only capable of Mach 32 speeds from when it flew into space, but this feat of outpacing several electric beams means that Mega Mewtwo Y can easily move beyond Mach 874,030 speeds!! Also, despite having a relatively low durability, it was able to tank a Hyper Beam from a Tyranitar, which is specifically stated in the Pokemon Crystal Pokedex to have the power to "make the ground shake and mountains crumble"! Basically meaning that Mewtwo can tank Mountain level attacks! It is also one of the few Pokemon capable of strategic measures on its own, as it was able to completely reconstruct and rebuild the incredibly complex and complicated lab it was born in on its own as well as knowing how to command other Pokemon in battle. And apparently, Mewtwo once used that massive spoon mentioned earlier to cut a building in half! It's telekinesis is so powerful that it could create a planet destroying storm and continue generating it while simultaneously battling Mew - an extremely powerful Mythical Pokemon - while also restraining the special abilities of dozens of Pokemon around it without any restrain on it, mental or physical! This means that Mewtwo had to move multiple nimbus and cumulonimbus clouds all around the Earth (the globe in one of the Mega Evolution Specials proves that the Pokemon world is exactly the same as Earth) all at once, and combined with the simultaneous battle with Mew going on, means that Mewtwo in base form alone is around Island Level! Not even including its Mega Y form! However, as powerful as Fuji made it to be, Mewtwo is hardly perfect. It relies much, much more on long range attacks and only really has its giant spoon for melee combat. Also, being a Psychic-type Pokemon, Mewtwo is naturally weak to Bug, Ghost and Dark-type moves. This isn't helped by the fact that its durability, when compared to its other stats, is relatively low. Relatively speaking. And, while it was able to defeat most of Champion Red's team such as Gengar and Articuno, the former of which had a huge advantage, it did lose to Red's Charizard, though it was already tired and wounded from a long battle. Despite all of this, however, Mewtwo is still not a foe to be taken lightly, and can make you pay with your life. After all, when Dr Fuji set out ot create the world's most powerful Pokemon, it's easy to see that he succeeded. Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokemon, I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me... so... I STAND ALONE! Cinder The world of Remnant has no shortage of unique and colorful fighters, from criminals like Roman Torchwick and Neo, to skilled huntsmen trained in specially designed academies to fight against the savage and demonic creatures of Grimm. No matter what they're personality, they always had some kind of coloring. Yellow like gold, Black as a shadow, White as ice, Red like a rose... or as red as burning flames. Sometime ago, somewhere in that colorful yet dark world, a dark being named Salem felt the need to bring humanity and faunus (basically humans with a single animal appendage, like a scorpion tail or a pair of cat's ears) down to their knees. Problem was, she apparently needed a following in order to get the job done. She somehow enlisted the help of the psychotic Tyrian, arrogant Watts, brooding Hazel... and the young, power-seeking Cinder Fall. Having been found and becoming Salem's apprentice through as-of-yet unknown circumstances and means, Cinder was chosen to become the Fall Maiden. See, long ago, four young women were each granted the powers of one of the seasons. Summer, Spring, Winter... and of course, Fall. After forming somewhat of a posse of the kickboxing Mercury Black and illusion-casting Emerald Sustrai, Cinder would go on to attack the current Fall Maiden, Amber. She successfully defeated and subdued said maiden, but Cinder was only able to capture a fraction of the Fall Maiden's powers. Using this power, she practically forced Adam Taurus, a lieutenant of the White Fang, to give her at least partial leadership of the White Fang terrorist organization. After finding Amber again at Beacon Academy, she lead the White Fang and hundreds of captive Grimm to destroy the prestigious fighter-training school and absorbed the rest of Amber's power, and simultaneously killing her just for good measure. During all of this, before Salem was revealed to exist in the Season 3 Finale, most people in real life believed her to be the main bad guy of RWBY. And with her abilities and skils she currently has after Beacon fell, it's no wonder why. Her Fall Maiden power seems to grant her many abilities and uses over fire. She can form small waves of flame in a single sweep of her arm, and can shoot medium-size fireballs rapid fire. She can also fire beams of searing flames large enough to almost engulf a large shield (Akouo), or even charge it up to shoot a beam of fire large enough to engulf a large barrier created by Professor Ozpin in battle. Just by sweeping her arm in front of her, she can cause the bare earth to erupt in searing flames. She can also seemingly control the temperature of her body, or at the very least her hands and palms, as she can cause visible burning damage to metal weapons just by touching them. Cinder can also apparently control the direction that her beams of fire, as shown when she fought Ozpin where several beams of fire were seen twisting and changing direction mid-flight. Apparently, Cinder can also fly for practically unlimited periods of time, and can hover around like its no big deal. Cinder also has a lot of skill manipulating Dust. No, I'm not talking about the stuff you find in dirt that makes you sneeze here. In Remnant, Dust is the name given to a group minerals with mystical properties, such as freezing foes solid or controlling the very earth around the user. Cinder, however, seems to use a very special kind of Dust. Unlike the usual Ice or Fire Dust (which she wouldn't have much need for anyway), Cinder seems to use a very special kind of Dust that controls "glass", or whatever that black substance is that forms her weapons. She can skillfully open large vials of the stuff to form a bow and arrow for precise accuracy, and said arrows can explode upon impact with any solid surface. She also seems to have a near unlimited supply of this glass Dust on her at all times, since she never seems to run out. She can also use it to form a wicked pair of dual black swords, which are surprisingly durable for being made of the stuff that form car windows. Oh, and remember how I said that this type of Dust is very special? Well, that's partly because her glass arrows can frickin' break into tiny fragmented pieces and instantly reform on the other side of the object that broke them to begin with! When she shot an arrow at Pyrrha, and Pyrrha tossed her shield Akouo at her, the arrow she fired broke upon impact of the shield and almost instantly reformed on the other side of said shield and continued down its original path! The most normal thing in Cinder's arsenal isn't even normal by most standards, which is her Aura. Shared by literally every single sapient being on Remnant, from humans to Faunus and even some intelligent animals like dogs, Aura is a physical manifestation of the user's soul. It can be used to block many attacks like the fangs of a King Taijitu (a giant snake Grimm), or getting punched through a cement pillar. It can also be used to heal minor wounds very quickly in the heat of battle. "It's like a force field!" - Jaune. Cinder is of course no different, and uses her Aura whenever her awesome fire abilities and Dust manipulation aren't enough to defend her from harm, as people like Ruby or Pyrrha clearly demonstrated. Even though her full prowess has only recently been revealed back in the final episodes of Volume 3, Cinder has no less done some things that earned her the right to be feared as she proclaimed to want so many years ago. She's skilled enough to easily take out multiple CCTS guards all at once without even using any Dust, Aura or Maiden powers, and stealthy enough to sneak up behind one of them and knock him out with one strike without even being noticed. She was easily capable of reacting to several double-sound speed bullets from Ruby's Crescent Rose, and actually blocked them each using a single hand imbued in Aura! She didn't even dodge them, just held out an Aura-imbued palm and blocked each bullet! She can easily keep up with Ruby when at half-power, dodging several attacks and firing off several arrow shots in mid-air after a backflip dodge! She was able to tank attacks from Professor Ozpin and Pyrrha Nikos, the latter of which actually levitated several giant 5 ton gears to slam into her and pummel Cinder to the ground. Considering how Pyrrha can manipulate metals and press more force down on them, this probably means that Cinder was crushed under about 80 tons! And she blew the gears apart and got up moments later, more annoyed than hurt! And she didn't even seem that annoyed at all! She's strong enough to intimidate Adam Taurus with a mere show of half her power, and Adam is brazen and strong enough to slice clean through Yang's arm! Earlier in the series, Cinder was able to go toe-to-toe with incredibly experienced and powerful Huntresses like Professor Goodwitch, easily countering the debris sent at her with the power of her flames, and even blowing up a large part of debris surrounding the helicopter she was in! She's physically strong enough to grasp sharp weapons like Pyrrha's Milo and BREAK THEM IN HALF. Yes, you heard me, she once grabbed a sword, and broke it into three pieces (for those thinking she melted it, the tips that were left when the sword broke were merely burned, not melted through, plus there was a clear *snap!* sound that was heard, and wouldn't have been heard had Milo truly been melted through)! And she clearly has tons of stamina, able to defeat Professor Ozpin and then practically dominate Pyrrha Nikos back to back, and both of them are clearly hypersonic and have incredible skill and defensive capabilities! And remember how she kept pace with Ruby Rose? Yeah, Ruby is fast enough to cause whirlwinds by running in circles, putting her (and therefore Cinder) around the Mach 352 range in speed! By scaling to guys like Pyrrha, she's easily around City level given her earlier mentioned feats! The only reason she probably isn't at the top of the pecking order on Remnant is likely due to the fact that Salem exists! Heck, she's so powerful that even the method Ruby used to best her the final chapter - her Silver Eyes - are incredibly vague and so far unknown! No other method is known to be truly effective at taking her down other than just outright being stronger than her! That being said, though, Cinder still has her fair share of flaws. She's somewhat overconfident in battle seeing as how she blatantly walked up to several guards who knew she was an intruder without thinking there possibly could be repercussions. She also has a temper issue, becoming angered if even one of her plans or moves fails, not to mention threatening to kill Roman due to a single failure that wasn't even truly his fault. She also clearly has limits in close-quarters combat seeing as how both Pyrrha and Ozpin were able to land multiple hits on her. They didn't do much more than piss her off, but the point still stands. And currently, she has apparently gained a new weakness that Salem herself described as "crippling", and is said to have something to do with the Silver Eyes. But don't think for a second that having all the things needed to defeat her will make it any easier. She's the girl who wanted power, and it's no doubt that she got it and will likely only get more. Cinder: I want to be strong... I want to be feared... I want to become POWERFUL. Pre-Fight In a small forest, a figure walked into a small clearing. In said clearing, there was a golden temple, with two staircases leading up to it, along with several pillars on top. The figure, however, frowned deeply. The Relic and treasure it had been looking for was already taken sometime ago. However, the figure noticed a cave in a rock wall hidden by the trees on the other side. Striding out with a confident gait to the other side was none other than Cinder Fall. She remembered Salem's specific instructions to get the relic that was hidden here. However, given the absense of said relic, the fact that a select few pillars seemed cracked and.. the smell of rum?.. all seemed to shout out that the relic was long gone. As she approached the cave, she decided it would be worthwhile to see what lie inside. Cinder: Hmm. Maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all... As she headed into the cave, she noticed the underwater rivers and ponds that were scattered about the massive cavern. She failed to notice the purplish-blue eyes glaring at her from the shadows. Cinder was then amazed to find seven brightly covered gems on a pedestal. Using her Aura, she was shocked when she sensed how much power they held. These strange gems probably hold even more than the relics combined? Knowing how that could help her and Salem's faction in so many ways, Cinder was about to reach out and grab one when she sensed something behind her... Cinder: HMPH! She turned and, with a sweep of her arm, sent a fireball in the direction she sensed it. Two purplish-blue eyes were in the shadows, and vanished right before the fireball hit. Teleporting about 30 feet away from Cinder and hovering off the ground was the Genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo glaring down at her. It was a bit tired of people and animals alike intruding on its cave. Mewtwo:(thoughts)'' First that black, red and annoying hedgehog disturbs me, then that drunk pirate and idiot knight duel loudly outside my cave, and now this human wishes to intrude?'' It's thoughts were interrupted by Cinder speaking up. Cinder: Hmph. What kind of strange creature are you? You don't seem to be a creature of Grimm. Somewhat confused, Mewtwo answered back via telepathy, which Cinder almost immediately understood. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon in the world. I know not what these "Grimm" are, but I ask that you please leave this place....(*Mewtwo's eyes glow brightly for a second*)... NOW. Frowning angrily that this creature dare tell her what to do, Cinder's own eye glowed bright for a few seconds before gesturing back to the gems on the pedestal. Cinder: I may require these items for my use, creature. Would that be an issue? Mewtwo saw in the look of her eye that she wanted power, and it remembered from its battle against that hedgehog how truly strong those emeralds were. Glaring dangerously, it growled back. (*Cue: Power to Strive - Bleach OST*) Mewtwo: Yes. I've seen what these... gems can do. I will not hand them over... especially to YOU. Glaring back, Cinder's eye began glowing once more without end, a ring of fire around it, and she too began to hover directly upward above the ground. A small fire formed on the ground directly beneath her as she floated face-to-face with Mewtwo. Cinder:... then we have a problem, beast... Mewtwo's eyes narrowed, knowing now what to do, as did Cinder. Mewtwo suddenly encased its body in a purple aura, folding its arms over its chest, whereas Cinder's eye began glowing brighter than before, two fireballs materializing in her hands. This will be one powerhouse battle! Fight! Mewtwo used Shadow Ball and launched it at Cinder, who quickly flew to the side and fired a stream of fire at Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon used Aura Sphere and tossed it forward to counter it, causing a massive explosion in between them. The Maiden opened a vial of Dust and created dual swords in less than a second and shot forwards. Rushing straight through the cloud of smoke that still lingered, time seemed to slow as Cinder caught a glimpse of Mewtwo's stunned expression as she charged forward. Smirking, time resumed as she brought her scimitars down. However, she was surprised to feel the swords grinding against metal. Mewtwo: Don't get cocky... Looking back up, she was shocked to find Mewtwo blocking her swords... with a giant SPOON of all things. Reigning in her surprise, she quickly pulled back and swung her swords in a sideways arc, which was countered by Mewtwo deflecting the blows via its spoon. Cinder then swung the blades again and used the force of the spoon clashing against the swords to fly backwards and land on the ground. Glaring hard, Cinder opened her palm and aimed it at the clone. Mewtwo prepared to counter, but only heard a whistling noise from below it. Widening its eyes, it barely noticed the cavern floor bursting with flame directly under it. Quickly reacting, it hastily flew to the side and avoided the blast of flames that shot upwards from where it just was. Mid-flight, its right arm glowed purplish-pink as it unleashed a Psycho Cut. Cinder quickly swept her arm sideways to create a diagonal slash of flame in an attempt to cancel the attack, but to her surprise, Psycho Cut, well, cut right through it and directly hit Cinder, causing an explosion that launched her backwards and slamming her into a wall. Snapping her head back up, she quickly shook it off and flew into the air to avoid a Shadow Ball that blew up the area she was in moments ago. Mewtwo: Do you insist on continuing this fight? I'll give you one last chance to leave this place peacefully... At this, Cinder scoffed. With a sweep of her arm, she sent a small wave of flames to Mewtwo, who floated up and over the fire. Hearing the fire wave continuing onward and crashing into the wall behind it, Mewtwo realized there was no way around it. Shaking its head, Mewtwo continued. Mewtwo: Fine then. Have it your way. Mewtwo proceeded to send a Psychic at Cinder, who was blown back and hit a rock pillar hard enough to shatter it. Backflipping back up, she frowned impatiently. She re-summoned her swords and charged forwards towards her foe. Seeing this, Mewtwo began firing off a storm of Aura Spheres, Swifts and Shadow Balls. However, Cinder managed to slice through and effectively cancel out Mewtwo's attacks while at the same time continuing to run towards Mewtwo. Every Swift, Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere were sliced through and eliminated as Cinder continued her brazen charge. Finally, however, one of the Aura Spheres got too close and while she did manage to cut through it like the others, it sent up a large cloud of smoke that obscured her view. Not bothered by the heat due to her Maiden powers, Cinder quickly hid behind a large boulder as she noticed her chance. Glancing over the rock's back, she noticed that Mewtwo was also confused, looking around as if to find her. Seeing this, Cinder quickly and quietly jumped behind another rock, barely making a sound. Smirking, she repeated the process as she hid behind a rock directly behind Mewtwo. Calmly, she walked out from behind the boulder in a crouching position as to not alert Mewtwo. Cinder (thoughts): I've got you now, beast. Finally leaping into the air ten feet away, she prepared to slice clean through the clone... were it not for the strange mystical force holding her in mid-air. Shocked, Cinder found that she couldn't move her body whatsoever. Looking back, she noticed Mewtwo's eyes were glowing fiercely, as well as glaring harshly. Without another moment's hesitation, Mewtwo flung Cinder into the ceiling hard enough to create a human-shaped hole and then slammed her back down on the ground, and finished the combo by telekinetically flinging her to the side like a rag doll. Using her agility to stop mid-roll and land gracefully on her feet, Cinder used her Aura to shrug off any injuries she could have sustained as she stood up straight and faced Mewtwo. Cinder: Hmph. I concede you are strong, creature. Not one other being has been able to keep up with me in battle for as long or as easily as you have. You have gained my respect. However... Hovering in the air again, she quickly created a bow and three obsidian arrows. Cinder:... you are not strong enough to defeat me... Likewise, Mewtwo materialized its giant spoon in the air in front of it and telekinetically pointed the round end at Cinder. Mewtwo: Well then... prove it! Cinder then launched her arrows at Mewtwo, who simultaneously sent its massive spoon at the Maiden. Right when the two collided, the metal spoon broke the arrows into tiny pieces... only to reform on the other side of the spoon as both attacks continued on their original path. And both found their mark. Cinder: OOF!! Mewtwo: AAAUUGH!!! Cinder was hit square in the face by the spoon, and while it didn't penetrate her Aura it still struck with enough force to send her flying 40 feet backwards and sprawling. Mewtwo, however, wasn't so lucky. Mewtwo: Gah... augh... Floating gently to the ground and to its knees, Mewtwo gasped as its chest was impaled thrice by the glass arrows, and was bleeding profusely. Grasping an arrow in its hands, it flinched as it pulled the arrow out. Mewtwo's eyes widened at the sight of its own blood, and trembled in its place on its knees. Looking back up, Cinder had a triumphant grin on her face has she walked over to the downed clone. This had been no harder than taking out the Nikos girl, in the end. The Maiden stopped five feet away from Mewtwo, and spoke to it. Cinder: Hmm. Such a shame. You could have been so useful to us... oh well. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed at this, her words reminding it of Giovanni and how he had tried to use it. Feeling anger course through it, it somehow heard the Maiden continue. Cinder: Here's an interesting question to ponder in the afterlife, creature... do you believe in destiny? With that, Cinder aimed her palm onto the ground below Mewtwo, and the spot below Mewtwo prepared to blow. Cinder took a step back, and smirked as she followed through with her attack. (end music) *BOOM!* The ground was blown to smithereens, sending up a huge smoke cloud tha partially engulfed Cinder. Stepping out from it, Cinder continued to smirk as she sauntered over to the pedestal, ready to claim the gems for herself and her mistress. However, right then, she felt a searing migraine tear through her head. Stumbling, she strangely had flashbacks of her learning about the secrets of the Maidens, Aura and Dust. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the migraine vanished. Deciding to put it to the back of her mind, Cinder re-plastered her smirk to her face as she recalled her victory over the creature and over Beacon. Cinder: Hmm... do you believe in destiny...?" ... ... ... ... "NO!" Suddenly, before she could even react to that familiar voice, several giant orbs of energy surrounded and smashed into her, blowing her into the air and felt the same mysterious force from before slam her back down. Stunned for a few seconds, Cinder got back up in a frenzy to look back at the cloud of smoke that still lingered. Cinder (thoughts): No.. it can't be... how could it have survived...? As she finished her thoughts, the cloud finally parted to reveal Mewtwo floating there. Only... it wasn't Mewtwo. It's tail seemed to have been grafted to the back of its head, and seemed to shrink a little. However, something about its new form seemed to radiate far more power than before. Its wounds from earlier seemed to have vanished, and was covered in a green, healing Aura. She didn't know it, but Mewtwo had used Recover to heal from its wounds and pretty much nullified much of the damage it had sustained. It had also Mega Evolved, and was far more powerful than before. Glaring fiercely, it spoke out. Mewtwo: You fool... destiny does not exist. It is what you do with the gift of life that truly determines who you are and, as a result, your fate in this world. The circumstances of one's birth are completely irrelevant... I should know. Holding its arm straight out from it, its eyes suddenly glowed a fierce dark purple. (*Cue: Dummy! Remix - Undertale remix*) Mewtwo: And I will not let people like you gain more power with which to torment the innocent and defenseless. I know who you are now, Cinder Fall, and I also know what you will do with these powerful gems. And I will not sit idly by while you do. With that, Mewtwo sent out another powerful Psystrike, which Cinder barely countered via a beam of fire. She tried to charge up another more powerful firebeam, but right when she fired, Mewtwo merely held out its hand and used Protect and nullified it. Then, it materialized its spoon and wacked Cinder upwards far too quickly for her to even see, and sent her crashing through the ceiling and into the sunlight. When she had reached the height limit that the blow had given her in mid-air above the cave, Mewtwo seemed to teleport directly above her, a light-bluish trail of light directly behind it, and gave her an Aura Sphere directly to the face. Cinder: AAAAAUUGH! Slamming down hard back into the cave, Cinder was barely able to roll the side to avoid a spoon impaling her. Right when she got back up, Mewtwo flashed back into the cave as well, the same blue trail following it, and sent a Swift directly her way. Cinder managed to backflip over it, and narrowly ducked to the side to avoid another Swift. Regaining her posture, she was confused to see a smirk on Mewtwo's face. Suddenly, she felt a huge blow to her back, knocking her forwards. Falling face-first on the ground, she lifted her head to see the Swift attack turning in mid-air and homing in on her! Before she could attempt to dodge again, she felt Mewtwo's telekinetic grip on her as the Swift connected with her. Feeling her Aura run low, she was forcefully turned to face Mewtwo. Its glare seemed to pierce deep into her soul. Finally, it stated a simple word. Mewtwo:... Sayonara. With that, Mewtwo telekinetically tossed a terrified Cinder directly upwards. Simultaneouly, it raised it arms and charged a Hyper Beam in its hands. Cinder: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!* (end music) That was the last thing Cinder shouted before she was obliterated. The beam easily tore through the last of her Aura and through the cave ceiling, opening a massive hole to the sky outside. A few moments later, the Hyper Beam dissipated, and Mewtwo reverted back to its original form. Glancing at the bright sky through the hole it made, it appeared to smile. Mewtwo:.. yes... we can choose our own fates. K.O! Ruby Rose and her friends across Remnat suddenly felt a huge weight lifted from their shoulders, while Mewtwo stayed in his cave to silently celebrate its victory as well as continue to study the emeralds that everyone seemed to want so much. Outcome (*Cue: Welcome to the Alola Region! - Pokemon Sun and Moon soundtrack*) Cinder was more experienced and trained, was the more skilled of the two, and was physically stronger, but Mewtwo held the edge in every other category and was just overall far too powerful for Cinder to properly deal with. Pressure would've drained away at Cinder's Aura twice as fast as usual, and while Cinder is Multi-City Block to City level in overall destructive potential and has better physical strength (i.e. she can lift more weight off the ground without use of special powers like Dust or telekinesis), Mewtwo already has Island level destructive capabilities in its base form alone due to being able to casually move around nimbus and circulonimbus clouds using it psychic power to create a planet destroying storm while simultaneously fighting Mew. Cinder is easily in the Mach 352 range, scaling to people like Mercury, Emerald and Pyrrha who can react to lightning attacks. However, not only did Mega Mewtwo Y dodge lightning and laser beam attacks, it moved so quickly that the beam attacks looked like they were frozen in mid-air compared to how fast Mega Mewtwo Y was moving. This means that Mega Mewtwo Y is capable of Mach 874,030 speeds since it was seen outpacing the beam attacks! Emerald and Mercury being able to dodge lightning clearly puts them, and Cinder by that extent, at Mach 352, but they never truly outran it the way Mega Mewtwo Y clearly did. Which would technically mean that Mewtwo is over 2,483 times faster than Cinder is Mega form, which it has clear access to. Even if it wasn't faster, Mewtwo's superior power and the fact that it can still clearly dodge anything Cinder could throw at it plus its superior durability and healing would still give it the win. Speaking of durability, while Cinder's long lasting Aura and her shown durability feats like being crushed under dozens and likely hundreds of tons of metal would normally give her the edge, Mewtwo's Pressure Ability means that she would have to use twice as much in order to keep up, and Mewtwo's Recover and Protect abilities were much longer lasting and a better safeguard against attack than Cinder's Aura. Plus, Mewtwo in base form can easily tank a Fire Blast from Red's Charizard, whose flames can reach 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit, and a Blaze Kick from Genesect despite durability not being its strong suit. Cinder's flames are at best either on par or slightly hotter since she couldn't melt through Milo, a metal sword (again, she snapped it into three using her strength since 1: the tips that were left were not dripping liquid metal the way they would have had they melted, and 2: a very, very audible *snap!* sound was heard). Even if her flames were hotter, Mewtwo can always use Recover, Barrier or Protect to defend itself, stop Cinder from using it with Disable, or just use its aforementioned speed to easily dodge every single one. Plus, Mewtwo has tanked attacks from the Mountain level Tyranitar, and Charizard is about City level just like Cinder, so even without its Recover, Barrier and Protect, Mewtwo can still take much of Cinder's punishment, whereas Cinder could not take Mewtwo's punishment due to its far superior power level (Island>Mountain>City) and Pressure would dwindle her Aura much faster (though Pressure is lost when Mega form is used). Cinder is more physically strong, but she hardly relies on it in battle, instead preferring to use her skill and speed, which won't be too useful against someone 2,483 times faster than herself and has much better defenses like Mewtwo does. Plus, Cinder is known to be somewhat overconfident at times, while Mewtwo doesn't underestimate its foes for a second. Even against Mew, the Pokemon that it wished to fight, defeat and destroy more than any other foe, Mewtwo knew that it wasn't to be trifled with despite its childish appearance and personality. And finally, while it probably wouldn't need it, Mewtwo's mind reading would easily give it the overall summary of each and every one of Cinder's moves and abilities, like her hard-to-predict reforming arrows or Aura, and its tactical brain would allow it to easily think up strategies to counter said abilities that Cinder uses, while Cinder would have no way of figuring out Mewtwo's far more vast arsenal and much more unpredictable moves like Recover, Psychic or Swift. Not within the time that it would take for Mewtwo to finish her, anyway. Overall, Mewtwo had a near-perfect counter for anything Cinder could possibly throw at it, and was much faster, tougher, not as overconfident and had FAR more destructive capabilities that would easily overpower Cinder's destructive capabilities, along with a much more diverse and hard-to-predict arsenal of moves and abilities that Cinder would not be able to see coming, and just overall way too powerful for Cinder to handle. Cinder was obviously very powerful in her own right, but you know what they say! The bigger they are, the harder they Fall! Man, won't Ruby and her friends will be so Hyper Beam-ed about this? The Winner is Mewtwo! Category:BloodStalker500 Category:Magic Duel Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music